jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Mieczyk Thorston
'''Mieczyk LaVerne Thorston' (ang. Tuffnut LaVerne Thorston) — członek grupy Jeźdźców Smoków, jeden z głównych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Szpadki. Jego smok to Jot, czyli lewa głowa Zębiroga Zamkogłowego o imieniu Wym i Jot. Wygląd Mieczyk to średniego wzrostu szczupły przystojny chłopak o długich, blond włosach, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i groźnym wyrazie twarzy. Mieczyk jest dwujajowym bratem bliźniakiem Szpadki. Posiada trochę większe mięśnie od Czkawki. Ubrany jest w bladozieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, szare spodnie oraz zieloną kamizelkę. Ubiera też brązowe buty z futerkiem, a na ręce zakłada karwasze w kolorze kamizelki. Na głowie nosi żelazny hełm, na którym umocowane są cztery rogi. Dwa na górze są mniejsze, a dolne większe. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Mieczyk ma 19 lat, jednak niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że dorósł. Pierwszą rzucającą się w oko zmianą jest fryzura Mieczyka - chłopak nosi teraz dredy, w wielu miejscach związane szerokim, brązowym sznurkiem. Zmienia się także jego strój - zamiast swej starej tuniki i kamizelki, ma teraz ciemniejszą, dłuższą tunikę oraz futro na szyi, prócz tego ochraniacze dodatkowo uzbrojone w kolce na ramionach oraz nadgarstkach, pas zaś jest nabijany ćwiekami. Buty są mocne, pokryte żelaznymi kolcami. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, nosi lekki zarost, jednak nie jest on zbyt widoczny z powodu swego jasnego odcienia. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Mieczyk posiada nową smoczą zbroję, wykonaną z łusek Zębiroga Zamkogłowego i wyposażoną dodatkowo w rozkładane smocze skrzydła, pozwalające chłopakowi samodzielnie latać. Oprócz ornamentów upodabniających kostium do dwugłowego smoka, hełm ma kształt przywodzący na myśl Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Charakter Mieczyk był uczestnikiem smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura. Jest również członkiem klanu Wandali. Nieustannie kłóci się ze swoją siostrą, do poziomu przemocy fizycznej i psychicznej, jednak nigdy wystarczająco poważnie, by ich rozdzielić. Chociaż nie zostało to nigdy jednoznacznie ujawnione, Mieczyk zdaje się dominować w tej dwójce. Według swoich kolegów są ryzykantami głodnymi adrenaliny, nieco nierozważnymi. Często wpadają w tarapaty, sami je prowokując. Mieczyk lubi myśleć, że jego siostra znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Wykorzystuje każdą sposobność, by pokłócić się z nią lub rozpocząć bójkę, chociaż zazwyczaj kończy się "zwycięstwem" jego siostry. Mimo tego jednak łączy ich głęboka więź. Mieczykowi przeszkadza fakt, że musi dzielić się wszystkim ze swoją siostrą. Łączy ich jednak wiele wspólnych cech. Oboje okazują głęboką niechęć wobec czytania i nauki, a także kąpieli. Kiedy walczą chcą używać tej samej broni. Wyraźnie jest zaznaczony bliźniaczy tok myślenia między rodzeństwem. Zdolności * Walka: Mieczyk jest utalentowanym wojownikiem, jednak gorszym od swojej siostry. Niemniej, od dzieciństwa żyje w wiecznym konflikcie ze swoją bliźniaczką, co najczęściej kończy się bójkami i kłótniami, w których przeważnie zwycięża Szpadka. Rodzeństwo preferuje ten sam typ broni, jakim jest oszczep o dwóch ostrych końcach, czyli włócznia. * Odporność: tak jak Szpadka, Mieczyk odporny jest na szkodliwe działanie gazu ich smoka, Wyma i Jota. Najprawdopodobniej wynika to z faktu, że na grzbiecie Zębiroga rodzeństwo spędza bardzo dużo czasu, przez co uodpornili się na obecność i działanie gazu. * Inteligencja: chociaż oboje wykazują raczej niski poziom inteligencji, Mieczyk jest bardziej nierozgarnięty. O ile Szpadka potrafi w niektórych sytuacjach okazać wrażliwość, współczucie czy zdolność do myślenia, Mieczykowi zdarza się to znacznie rzadziej. Nie jest w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu bez wdania się w kłótnię lub bójkę, co dodatkowo utwierdza pozostałych jeźdźców w przekonaniu, że bliźniaki są mało inteligentne. Bardzo często Czkawka lub inny członek ich grupy musi objaśniać rodzeństwu sens ich działań. Paradoksalnie jednak nierzadko wykazuje się większą wiedzą, którą inni bagatelizują. * Spryt: w niektórych sytuacjach Mieczyk potrafi być opanowany, a jego dystans do życia powoduje, że nie wpada w panikę i potrafi znaleźć rozwiązanie z kryzysowych sytuacji. Kiedy w odcinku Wandersmok (część 2) został wysłany jako szpieg na naradę Łupieżców, wzbudził zainteresowanie tamtejszych wojowników oraz zdołał sprytnie i wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć, że jest jednym z Berserków. Ma również talent do improwizacji. * Porywczość: zarówno Mieczyk, jak jego siostra, mają niebywałą skłonność do wdawania się w konflikt z każdego, nawet najmniej istotnego powodu. * Tresura smoków: w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Mieczyk jest śmiały i dość odważny w kontakcie z dzikim smokiem. Wytresował własnego smoka jakim był Płomień, ogromnego smoka z gatunku Tajfumerang. W odcinku Na szarym końcu tresuje również Straszliwca Straszliwego. Prócz tego potrafi zainteresować smoki, by je uspokoić i przywoływać do porządku. W odcinku Noc i wrzask ma pod swoją opieką wszystkie smoki jeźdźców, a dwukrotnie powstrzymuje Szczerbatka przed ucieczką. * Szycie: podobnie jak Sączysmark chłopak potrafi pleść, dziergać i szyć jak maszyna. * Języki: Mieczyk jest poliglotą i potrafi mówić w wielu językach, poza angielskim między innymi po hiszpańsku, włosku, francusku czy łacinie. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowa Podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Mieczyk wraz ze Szpadką, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Po tym, jak Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię, on, jego siostra i Sączysmark szydzili z niego. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Mieczyk zapisał się na smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Tak, jak większość uczestników nie był zadowolony obecnością Czkawki, więc wyśmiewał się z niego. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Podczas walki Mieczyk i jego siostra odpadają jako pierwsi, ponieważ pokłócili się o tarczę, której oboje chcieli użyć. Podczas wspólnej kolacji Mieczyk znów naśmiewa się z Czkawki. Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy Podręcznik. Chłopak dziwi się, że każą mu czytać książkę. Zdegustowany tym faktem, wraz z większością kolegów opuszcza salę. thumb|Martwa strefa odnaleziona przez bliźniaki Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Mieczyk wraz z siostrą odnajduję martwą strefę tego smoka, ale nie potrafili się zachować cicho, więc znów oberwali. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas niego Mieczyk przechwalał się swoją siłą oraz tym, że to on dostanie się do końcowego etapu szkolenia. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Mieczyk zostaje poturbowany przez tego smoka. Kiedy Czkawka odstrasza smoka, on i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Mieczyk wraz z innymi wikingami (wyjątkiem jest Astrid) stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy jest już etap ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym, ów smok rzuca się na Mieczyka, a Czkawka odciąga go od niego. Ten jest pod wrażeniem owego czynu. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Mieczyk cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez bliźniaki Zębiróg Mieczyk pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Wtem wraz ze Szpadką tresuje Zębiroga. Chłopak bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której ekscytuje się faktem, że lata na smoku. Miał sprawdzić zasięg plucia bestii wkurzając ją. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Mieczyk leci na Zębirogu, co oznacza, że jest to jego przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Jeźdźcy smoków Zarówno Mieczyk jak i Szpadka są smoczymi trenerami w Smoczej Akademii. W serialu Mieczyk zdradza nam, że w przyszłości chce zostać piratem albo rybakiem. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Heatherę napadli piraci wybiera rybołówstwo. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa Mieczyk, tak jak jego siostra, ma dość dzielenia się wszystkim z bliźniaczką. Buntuje się nawet przeciwko swojemu smokowi, którego także musi dzielić. Udaje się do swojej tajemniczej samotni i siedzi tam sam, przekonany, że nikogo oprócz niego nie ma w jaskini. Okazuje się jednak, iż Szpadka również ukryła się tam, aby pobyć sama. Rodzeństwo jest jednak zmuszone znów zjednoczyć się, gdyż ich smokowi grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Noc i wrzask Mieczyk, jako jedyny z grupy jeźdźców, nie wybiera się do lasu na próby walki z dzikimi smokami, lecz zostaje z wytresowanymi smokami młodzieży, których ma pilnować. Skrywa się z nimi w jaskini i zajmuje rozmową oraz strasznymi historiami. Wszystkie smoki słuchają go z uwagą, z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka, który dwukrotnie - i bezskutecznie - usiłuje przemknąć się obok Mieczyka i wyjść z jaskini, by dołączyć do Czkawki. Za pierwszym razem Mieczyk zwyczajnie przemawia do niego, zaś za drugim zostaje odrzucony ogonem Nocnej Furii na ścianę i zrzucony z niej strzałem plazmą. Kiedy znów zaczyna tłumaczyć Szczerbatkowi powagę sytuacji, ten zasypia, a chwilę później Mieczyk również zamyka oczy. Smoki wykorzystują sytuację i uciekają. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu młodzież usuwa stare pułapki na smoki. Szpadka i Mieczyk również, Mieczyk jednak sam zostaje w nią schwytany. Prosi siostrę, by go uwolniła, więc udaje się ona do Berk, by sprowadzić Czkawkę i resztę. Zostawia bratu tylko Wyma i Jota, by go pilnowali. Po chwili do chłopaka podchodzi dorosły Tajfumerang, który później okazuje się być Płomieniem. Zębiróg chce obronić swojego przyjaciela, jednak sam zostaje schwytany w pułapkę. Czkawka i Szczerbatek przybywają mu na pomoc, jednak w lasie rozprzestrzenia się pożar. Z pomocą smoków tamują go, zaś Mieczyk zostaje uwolniony. Wszyscy razem wracają na grzbiecie Płomienia do domu. W dwóch odcinkach Wandersmok rodzeństwo odgrywa znaczącą rolę. Wraz z Sączysmarkiem uwalniają uwięzionego w bryle lodu Wandersmoka, by następnie pomóc reszcie jeźdźców uspokoić i oswoić go. Smok jednak ucieka, a grupa jeźdźców dzieli się na dwie grupy, by go złapać. Bliźniaki opracowują nieudany plan zdezorientowania Wandersmoka przez spowodowanie wielkiej eksplozji przez Wyma i Jota. Później ratują Czkawkę przed wściekłym smokiem i chwilę potem sami muszą przed nim uciekać. Wandersmok strzela w ich stronę błyskawicą, ale w ostatniej chwili atak odpiera Szczerbatek. Wywołana połączeniem dwóch typów ognia eksplozja jest tak silna, że odrzuca bliźniaki daleko od reszty grupy. Szpadka i Mieczyk trafiają na wysepkę skalną, skąd widzą jak Wandersmoka pojmuje Albrecht i postanawiają go śledzić. Ich zniknięciem poważnie zmartwili się pozostali jeźdźcy. Podczas poszukiwań Szczerbatek jest zbyt zmęczony, by lecieć dalej, lądują więc na Wyspie Łupieżców, gdzie spotykają bliźniaki. Mieczyk, udając jednego z Łupieżców, mija strażników i udaje się do pomieszczenia, w którym trwa narada Albrechta oraz Dagura. Jedyną osobą, która rozpoznała Mieczyka jest Pleśniak, jednak po porażeniu piorunem wandersmoka nie mógł mówić, a później został ogłuszony i nie zdołał donieść o intruzie. Później, po uwolnieniu Wandersmoka, Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem wabią go, by wleciał do lodowca, gdzie uderza w ścianę i pada na lód. Wtedy Szpadka i Mieczyk polecają swojemu smokowi zionąć ogniem, by zamknąć szczelinę lodowca i ponownie uwięzić Wandersmoka. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|[[Mieczyk obserwuje stado Nocnych Koszmarów]] W odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy Mieczyk jako pierwszy odkrywa, że na wyspie Koniec Świata, na którym jeźdźcy założyli swoją siedzibę, żyją małe stadne smoki. Budzi się w środku nocy, przerażony dźwiękami które, jak sądzi, wydaje dzika bestia. Na swojej drodze spotyka kurczaka, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia, lecz po chwili zza jego pleców wyłania się stado Nocnych Koszmarów tworzących kształt wielkiego smoka. Mieczyk usiłuje przekonać pozostałych, że widział wielkiego smoka, jednak nikt mu nie wierzy. Dopiero po jakimś czasie smoki znów się ujawniają, a bliźniaki wpadają na to, że stadem rządzi alfa, bez którego smoki staną się niegroźne. Łapią więc go w sieć i unieszkodliwiają stado, jednak uwalniają go, gdy dzikie Zmiennoskrzydłe atakują jeźdźców, a Nocne Koszmary nie są w stanie same się obronić. W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist, Szpadka wraz z bratem odkrywają, że ich wuj Magmar Thorston przepisał im wyspę nazwaną przez jeźdźców Końcem Świata. Postanawiają wykorzystać ten fakt i wprowadzają na wyspie własne prawo, czyniące z bliźniaków władców, zaś z pozostałych jeźdźców niewolników. Każdy z jeźdźców wykazuje się czynem uznanym przez nowe prawo za przestępstwa, wskutek czego wszyscy (oczywiście oprócz bliźniaków) ze swoimi smokami zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Jednak na wyspę zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo w postaci migrujących Ognioglist, których obecność grozi spaleniem wyspy. Bliźniaki muszą same stawić czoła smokom, lecz nie są w stanie obronić wyspy. Uwalniają więc jeźdźców z więzienia i znoszą prawo, dzięki czemu udaje się przepędzić Ognioglisty i znów żyć w zgodzie na Końcu Świata. W odcinku Toporna próba, Mieczyk i Szpadka przygotowują przyjęcie z okazji swoich 19. urodzin, powierzając poszczególnym jeźdźcom zadania. Tego samego dnia na Koniec Świata przybywa Toporek Thorston, rzekomo mający przeprowadzić rytuał dojrzałości mający sprawdzić ich odwagę i oficjalnie dopuścić bliźniaki do rodu Thorstonów. Początkowo Mieczyk zgodnie ze Szpadką chcą wziąć udział, gdy jednak dowiadują się, że nie mogą skorzystać z pomocy swojego smoka ani siebie nawzajem, a co więcej, może być tylko jeden zwycięzca, rezygnują, twierdząc, że wolą mieć siebie nawzajem niż posiadać tytuł Thorstona, lecz żyć w separacji. Toporek przekonuje jednak tak Mieczyka, jak Szpadkę, do podjęcia się próby, osobno, tak, by jedno nie wiedziało o udziale drugiego. Pierwszym zadaniem jest zebranie do słoiczka jadu Szybkiego Szpica. Zanim jeszcze konkurencja zaczyna się na dobre, bliźniaki wpadają na siebie i odkrywają podstęp. Próba przybiera bardzo konkurencyjny charakter. Zarówno Mieczykowi, jak i Szpadce udaje się zebrać jad, jednak podczas zadania Mieczyk zostaje częściowo sparaliżowany. Próbę drugą stanowi zdobycie zrzuconej skóry Zmiennoskrzydłego - również to zadanie oboje kończą sukcesem. Trzecim zadaniem ma być wyścig o skarb ukryty w jaskini - pierwsza osoba, która go wyniesie, zwycięży próbę. Bliźniaki wchodzą do jaskini razem, przepychając się, jednak później się rozdzielają. lecz i tak docierają do skarbu równocześnie. Rodzeństwo, siłując się ze sobą, budzi Zębiroga, który porywa Mieczyka i zaciąga go w głąb jaskini. Szpadka podąża w ślad za smokiem, by uratować brata. Już po wydostaniu się z jakini, Mieczyk i Szpadka stają przed Toporkiem, gotowi wyrzec się miana Thorstonów tylko po to, by pozostać razem. Toporek oznajmia wówczas, że zasada mówiąca o jednym zwycięzcy nie była wcale prawdziwa - może być ich dwóch - a ponadto, że Mieczyk i Szpadka przeszli ukryte zadanie czwarte, sprawdzające wzajemną lojalność. thumb|Mieczyk opiekuje się kurczętamiW tym samym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Mieczyk opiekuje się pisklętami swojej kury i uczy je między innymi chodzenia, w tym po torze przeszkód. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Mieczyk podczas wyścigów smoków Mieczyk pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze Szpadką oraz Wymem i Jotem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Chłopak pojawia się później ze swoim smokiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Mieczyk na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam jego smok zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi gadami, a sam zostaje jednym z więźniów Drago. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Mieczyk pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulegają mu również Wym i Jot. Wracają dopiero do Mieczyka i Szpadki pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Relacje Szpadka Bliźniaki łączy głęboka więź, typowa dla rodzeństwa, która przejawia się zarówno miłością, jak nienawiścią. Spędzają niemal każdą chwilę swojego życia razem, nie rozstają się nawet jeśli do tego dążą. Potrafią czytać w swoich myślach i przewidywać swoje działania. Niekiedy jednocześnie wypowiadają to samo, albo kończą za siebie zdanie. Mają irytujący zwyczaj wdawania się w konflikty i bójki, nawet z najmniej istotnych powodów. Wydaje się, że między bliźniakami nie ma nici porozumienia, chociaż wszystkim się ze sobą dzielą. Mają wspólny dom, wspólnego smoka, bardzo podobnie wyglądają, używają takich samych przedmiotów. Ich cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa, jednak nawet chcąc przed sobą uciec bliźniaki trafiają w to samo miejsce. Z dwójki rodzeństwa Mieczyk wydaje się być bardziej pobłażliwy i pochopny, podczas gdy Szpadka potrafi okazać powagę, współczucie, a niekiedy nawet pomóc swojemu bratu. Mieczyk zaś zwykle nie rozumie, co się dzieje wokół, a siostra często musi ratować go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Mimo wszystko Mieczyk ją kocha, w odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 1) mówi Astrid, że jeśli Szpadka zginie, on nie da rady bez niej żyć. Wym i Jot Wytresowany przez bliźniaki Zębiróg może albo latać swobodnie, albo być ujeżdżanym wyłącznie przez dwóch jeźdźców jednocześnie. Jeden nie jest w stanie zapanować nad smokiem, jednak Mieczyk, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, nigdy nie miał okazji samotnie lecieć na grzbiecie Wyma i Jota. Rodzeństwo dba o swojego smoka i spędza z nim bardzo dużo czasu. Każda z dwóch głów smoka jest niezwykle lojalna wobec swojego jeźdźca, bardziej lojalna niż wobec drugiej głowy - kiedy bliźniaki popadają w konflikt, to samo czyni smok. Staje się rozsądny i spokojny tylko wówczas, gdy jeźdźcy znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie. Kilkakrotnie w serialu smok okazuje ogromną troskę wobec nich i chroni ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Czkawka Haddock W filmie Mieczyk ma raczej obojętny stosunek do Czkawki. Podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie smoczego szkolenia wyśmiewa niezdarnego chłopaka, nie dokucza mu jednak wyjątkowo dotkliwie. Sam Mieczyk zresztą często popełnia błędy i w rezultacie radzi sobie ze smokami niewiele lepiej niż Czkawka. Kiedy syn wodza ujawnił swoje wyjątkowe umiejętności tresury smoków, Mieczyk zaczyna darzyć go szacunkiem i zasypywać pytaniami. W momencie gdy młodzież zmuszona jest dosiąść smoków, aby polecieć do Smoczego Leża i pomóc Wikingom w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Mieczyk okazuje wobec niego więcej sympatii, niż do tej pory go darzył. Kiedy nastolatkom powierzona zostaje Smocza Akademia, Mieczyk razem ze swoją siostrą, nigdy nie pomagają w opracowywaniu planów i bez dyskusji wykonują polecenia ich nauczyciela, mimo faktu, że bardzo często nie rozumieją sensu ich działania. Niekiedy bliźniaki usiłują znaleźć metodę, by ominąć wykonanie polecenia, co często kończy się dramatycznie. Sączysmark Jorgenson Mieczyk, podobnie jak jego siostra, mają raczej bliskie i dobre stosunki z Sączysmarkiem. Często idą jego śladem, gdy ten wyśmiewa się z Czkawki, lub wbrew jego woli podąża własnymi ścieżkami. W grze Sączysmark namawia rodzeństwo, by oszukali w konkursie przeciwko Czkawce i Astrid. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 1) chłopak okazał nawet troskę wobec Szpadki i Mieczyka, bowiem chciał ich szukać, kiedy zostali odrzuceni przez eksplozję w powietrzu i wylądowali daleko od tego miejsca. Cała trójka wspólnie przestraszyła Czkawkę Astrid i Śledzika w odcinku ''Skręćkarcze Bagna''. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) chłopak śmiał się z bliźniaków i nazywał ich gamoniami. Przyjaźń nie przeszkadza bliźniakom w przedrzeźnianiu chłopaka. W odcinku Zemsta nie wpuściły go do schronu jako jedynego, żądając rozmaitych przedmiotów. Im więcej im przynosił, tym więcej żądali, wskutek czego Sączysmark nigdy nie dostał się do schronu, dopiero wówczas, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło i schron był pusty. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów Szpadka i Mieczyk celowo wmawiali Sączysmarkowi, że jest umierający, za co Smark odegrał się w odcinku W cieniu księżyca, podpuszczając Mieczyka, że zamienia się w Wilkoskrzydłego. W odcinku Szpony i topory (część 1) chłopcy ogłosili się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Śledzik Ingerman Bliźniaki lubią wyśmiewać się z otyłej budowy ciała Śledzika, chociaż ten okazuje się być znacznie mądrzejszy i inteligentniejszych od ich obojga. Czasami irytuje to bliźniaki. Śledzik jednak jest z nimi zaprzyjaźniony i ratuje ich, gdy znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie. W odcinku Wandersmok Śledzik namawia pozostałych jeźdźców, by odnaleźli zaginionych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, jego smok jednak jest wyczerpany i nie może lecieć na poszukiwania. Śledzik jest zmartwiony, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie znalazł śladu bliźniaków. Stoick Ważki Mieczyk i Szpadka okazują respekt wobec wodza, głównie dlatego, że jest on ojcem Czkawki, lecz kiedy Stoicka nie ma w pobliżu lubią z niego żartować. Sam Stoick doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej natury bliźniaków i niekiedy jest nią zirytowany. Ma nawet przysłowie, mówiące o tym, że "Gdzie jest dym, tam są bliźniaki". W książkach Mieczyk pojawia się także w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Nie odgrywa tam jednak prawie żadnej roli. Cytaty Ciekawostki * W grze powiedziano, że Mieczyk jest pięć minut starszy od Szpadki. * W odcinku ''Zębiróg w ogniu zostało wspomniane, że zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk mają dużo włosów na plecach, które kochają. * Szpadka i Mieczyk to jedyni znani wikingowie na Berk, prócz Pleśniaka, których hełmy mają więcej niż dwa rogi. * Zarówno Mieczyk, jak i Szpadka, wytresowali ogromnego, dzikiego smoka (Mieczyk Płomienia, zaś Szpadka Wrzeńka). * Mieczyk i Szpadka wykazali się swoją inteligencją, kiedy zostali zarażeni chorobą wywołaną przez węgorze i zaczęli przeprowadzać eksperymenty naukowe, porozumiewając się bardzo bogatym, naukowym językiem. * W serialu zdradza, że w przyszłości chce zostać piratem albo patroszyć ryby. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Heatherę napadli piraci wybiera patroszenie. * Potrafi pleść, dziergać i "szyje jak maszyna". * Według Sączysmarka, nie umie liczyć do 10. * Kiedy Berk zaatakowała węgorza grypa, pod wpływem gorączki wraz ze Szpadką wymyślili lody. * Kiedy Sączysmarka trafił piorun, jako jedyny był w stanie go zrozumieć. * W dzieciństwie (według Szpadki) bał się ciemności, a Szpadka bała się jego. * W większości przyczynił się do powstania smoczych wyścigów, co widać w krótkometrażówce Świt jeźdźców smoków. Sam Czkawka przyznał, że ogólnym ich twórcą jest Mieczyk. Ustalił on m.in. zasady zawodów. * W pierwszej części filmu twierdził, że ma znamię. Jednak Szpadka stwierdziła, że chłopak kłamie. * W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oświadczył się Szpicrucie. * On i jego siostra popełniają błędy ortograficzne. * Jego nazwisko padło pierwszy raz w odcinku Pod osłoną nocy. * W tym samym odcinku wygrał także Wyzwanie Thorstonów, na które wyzwał siostrę i musiała się z nim zamienić ubraniami. Mieczyk nie zrozumiał, że to nie ma sensu, a Astrid nie pozwoliła Czkawce tego wytłumaczyć. * Przyjaźni się z kurczakiem. * Często wykazuje się znajomością zwrotów z różnych języków: "Ninguno?" (hiszp. żadnego), "Ni Portugal?" (hiszp. Ani Portugalii?) w odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu; "Gesundheit" (niem. zdrowie), "Au contraire, mon ami" (fr. Przeciwnie, przyjacielu) w odcinku Noc łowców (część 1); "Je ne sais quoi" (fr. Nie wiem czego) w odcinku Wiercipieśń. W odcinku Początek końca zastanawia się nad wydźwiękiem słowa "veritas" (łac. prawda) z akcentem nordyckim, a także używa włoskiego słowa "faccia" (włos. twarz). * W odcinku W cieniu księżyca myślał, że zamienia się w smoka Wilkoskrzydłego. * Mieczyka najlepiej określa powiedzenie "w tym szaleństwie jest metoda". W odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie mówi, że wyzdrowiał po zjedzeniu spleśniałego chleba. Nieświadomie zażył więc penicylinę, z której produkuje się antybiotyki. * W odcinku Pozory mylą dowiadujemy się iż Mieczyk jak i Szpadka potrafią rzeźbić w skale za pomocą Wyma i Jota. * W Między młotem a kowadłem wspomina o syndromie sztokholmskim (Znałem w Sztokholmie dziewczynę, miała podobny syndrom.). Chodzi tu o sytuację, kiedy ofiary porwań albo zakładnicy, odczuwają sympatię i solidarność z osobami je bezprawnie przetrzymującymi. * W odcinku Florek Szpadka powiedziała, że jego drugie imię to Laverne. * W odcinku Sielskie wakacje Mieczyk odkrył lekarstwo na Paszczony. * W odcinku Pod osłoną nocy Mieczyk nazwał Nocne Koszmary i wytresował Smidvarga. * W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów Mieczyk i Szpadka wymyślili własną mowę. Zobacz też en:Tuffnut Thorston es:Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston ru:Забияка и Задирака Торстон de:Taffnuss Thorston it:Testaditufo Thorston fr:Kranedur Thorston Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Thorstonowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising